


Five Times

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Murphy was not the type of guy Monroe pined after. There wasn’t a type of guy Monroe pined over. But regardless, she found herself wanting to reach out and hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> I piece I wrote for a meme a while back. Based on an RP verse. UnBetaed. love to redropetiedfate.tumblr.com for being the killer John to inspire this.

1\. Monroe never expected Murphy to have the most sympathy in the world. It wasn’t that he was that bad, not as bad as Bellamy was determined to believe, but he wasn’t the kindest soul. But he was the only one who asked how she was doing, looked her in the eye when talking about him, actually acted like Sterling’s death, his fall, had even happened. She felt an urge to grab his hand, try to thank him, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. She was terrible at that sort of thing. So she let it be. And somehow, after that, they became friends.

2\. John Murphy was not the type of guy Monroe pined after. There wasn’t a type of guy Monroe pined over. But regardless, she found herself wanting to reach out and hold his hand. A physical tether, reminding her that he was still there, against the odds. Monroe shoved her hands in her pockets as soon as the thought hit. She bit the inside of her lip, taking a breath. She needed to keep her shit together. She did not have time for this. What ever her thing was with Murphy, she didn’t need to complicate it with feelings. Feelings were awful. She didn’t have time to catch feelings.

3\. Monroe caught feeling. She caught feelings hard. She caught feelings needlessly. She couldn’t so much as stand in the same room as him without gravitating towards him. It was awful. But when she looked up and he was suddenly next to her, it was almost worth it. She smiled slightly, turning back to face the center of the room again. She felt her hand move, without her permission, towards his. She quickly grasped her hands behind her back, in proper stance, tapping down the bubble of embarrassment inside of her.

4\. Monroe sat down taking a breath. It had been a long couple of weeks. A long hard couple of weeks. Winter, they discovered, was hell. She’d always thought snow must have been beautiful, based on how the poets talked about it. But it wasn’t it was awful. It was thick and sludgy. She felt someone sit next to her, and cracked a single wary eye open to see who it was. A smile ghosted across her face at the sight of Murphy, lounging with his feet out. She looked down to where he was grasping his knee, his hands red from the cold, and everything in her wanted to grab his hands. Warm him up to his toes. But she didn’t . 

5\. Monroe was sick of seeing her friends die. She was sick of her people getting hurt, and killed, and even though she knew it wasn’t just the grounders… Sometimes you had to follow some thing you knew was a little wrong to find something exactly right. It was supposed to be a scouting mission. See if the area was clear, take soil samples head back. She had no reason to say goodbye. She had no reason to worry, but she did anyway. She gave him a nod, on her way out the door, her hand twitching to grab him, say a proper goodbye. She turned to the Motor, biting her tongue. She’d see him later.

__________

1\. He should have known. The whole thing felt off, the whole thing felt sketchy. He should have grabbed her hand when she gave him that half assed goodbye. He should have told her to stay. He should have done anything differently, but now… Now she was all laid out. Her hands neatly laid at her sides, her face wiped clean. They’d unloaded her from the motor so carefully it was like… it was like they were worried about hurting her. He didn’t cry. He didn’t know how but it was like tears weren’t enough. Like they didn’t deserve to mourn her. Instead he sat next to her, knowing any moment they’d have to take her away, bury her as well. She deserved more. A warrior’s funeral. Something fit the soldiers of the old earth. He reached out, taking her hand, shocked at how quickly it had gone cold. He looked down at her, heat building behind his eyes, rage in his stomach. He let out a sob of frustration, anger at Pike, anger at Bellamy, anger at Monty. The world was a cruel place. It took heroes young and fresh and let angry men rot and rule. At the feeling of a hand on his shoulder he jerked violently, throwing them off. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers, then stood, taking off straight out of the ark, through the hole in the fence, and on knowing there was no longer a reason for him to stay in Arkadia.


End file.
